


In Vino Veritas

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: They would never behave this way if they were sober.





	In Vino Veritas

They would never behave this way if they were sober. 

With each drink they had, they would get bolder. Their looks became longer, filled with longing, and they would lean closer until Buffy’s head rested on Giles’ shoulder, her face buried in his neck, and he nuzzled her hair, his eyes drifting shut. 

If their hands touched more often than they normally would, if their arms lingered in their embrace and each goodbye kiss got closer to the other’s lips, they told themselves that the night had run away with them. 

At least this way, they could blame the alcohol.


End file.
